Whole Different Story
by JustLikeAStar
Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story. Plenty of Rack and the return of Roxy and Ronnie's mother, too!
1. Prologue

AN: I absolutely _hated _the way they killed Danielle off, so I decided to write a story dedicated to Ronnie and Danielle and their relationship. I hope you enjoy it :)

Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story.

-

_She doesn't love me, _Danielle thought furiously as she stormed down the street. She just wanted to get away from the Square, for good this time. Coming back had been a huge mistake, she realised this now. She'd been naive to think that a family like the Mitchells could accept someone like _her, _the stupid air-headed girl from Telford. And what was more, she'd been a complete idiot to think that Ronnie Mitchell would welcome her with open arms. Where had the locket gone, anyway? It didn't matter anymore. Archie had probably hid it when nobody was looking.

More tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but she kept them back, knowing that she couldn't keep on crying over something that couldn't be fixed. Ronnie had rejected her, as had Archie and the rest of the Mitchells. She'd only had to look in their eyes to know they too thought she was completely insane. But it was Ronnie who she'd hoped would give her a chance, she didn't even care about the rest of them. Just Ronnie. That woman had been her whole world for the past seven months, and now here she was, completely broken hearted. She couldn't have felt any worse than she did at that point. All she wanted to do was to get the next train back to Telford, where she belonged. There was nothing left for her here. No chance of a family, no friends, nothing.

_She doesn't love me, she doesn't love me.. she _never _loved me._

Danielle felt like slapping herself. She felt like such a fool. How could she have let herself be enticed by Archie? That man was evil, she knew it now. She didn't feel any sympathy for Ronnie though; _she _would soon figure out that Archie was just playing her for a fool, and by then it would be too late. Danielle would have nothing more to do with her. It was over.

She stepped into the light of the streetlamp and paused, thinking she could hear someone behind her. She turned and her heart jumped.

Ronnie was running towards her, and quite fast aswell, which was quite remarkable since she was wearing heels. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. Her make-up now stained her face.

"DANIELLE!" she cried out, and Danielle felt her heart rate speed up considerably.

Ronnie stopped a few feet away from her, panting slightly. For a moment, Danielle wondered..

"Baby," was all that Ronnie said, and then she smiled, extending her arms towards Danielle.

Was she dreaming? Danielle stood rooted to the spot, staring at her mother, confused as to what had happened. She felt the anger that had been inside of her evaporate immidiately. How could she be angry now? Her birth mother was standing right infront of her, accepting her. _Accepting her, finally._

Danielle began to smile, and then watched Ronnie's face change. Her mother was suddenly sprinting towards her, and throwing her arms around her waist. Danielle suddenly realised why. The headlights of the car approaching them at high speed blinded her, and then she felt something crab, maybe a rib, and fell to the ground along with Ronnie.

Everything began to go dark. Danielle could just about make out her mother leaning over her, looking terrified.

"Danielle?" Ronnie breathed, "Danielle! Wake up!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start?

AN: I hope that was a good enough start. Here's the next chapter :)

Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story.

-

"Danielle? Danielle, are you okay?"

When Danielle awoke she found herself laying in a Hospital bed. Ronnie was sitting in a chair right beside her. She no longer wore that terrified expression from before, but she still looked very concerned. Danielle tried to sit up but Ronnie stopped her, "Don't sit up yet, babe. The Doctor says you broke a rib when the car hit you."

Danielle rolled her eyes, so she'd been right. Ronnie stared at her, as if she didn't really believe Danielle was there. Danielle was still in shock herself; she hadn't had much time to take in what was happening before the car had hit her. She was in considerable pain, but she found she didn't really care much. She stared transfixedly at Ronnie, unable to speak. It was Ronnie who spoke first, after a short pause.

"Gave me such a fright, Danielle," she said softly, "I thought.."

Ronnie looked away, squeezing her eyes closed, as if trying her very best not to picture what could have happened if the car had done more damage than it actually had. Danielle too started to imagine. What if Ronnie hadn't thrown herself at her, just before the collision? Danielle had been standing in the middle of the road. If Ronnie hadn't reacted as quickly as she had, Danielle could have been killed. It slowly dawned on her that Ronnie had saved her life.

Ronnie looked up and smiled, clearly fighting back tears. "It's okay though, it's nothing serious. You just have to take it eas--"

She was cut off in mid-sentence by Danielle, who had thrown herself at her mother. The pain was unreal, but she hardly noticed. She threw her arms around Ronnie and held her tight. The tears she had been trying so hard to keep back began to spill down her cheeks. Ronnie seemed to do a double take, but then Danielle felt her mother wrap her arms around her. They sat like this for a good five minutes before Ronnie pulled away. "You shouldn't sit up like that," she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Come on, lay down."

Danielle obeyed her and lay back down. The pain stopped for the most part.

A comfortable silence followed this. Danielle closed her eyes for a moment and tried to imagine how things would go from here. Would she go to live with Ronnie in her flat? How would she get on with the other Mitchell's, such as Roxy and Peggy? Would they be as appreciative of her as Ronnie was?

"Ronnie, I.." Danielle started, but Ronnie shushed her softly and clasped her hand.

"Don't talk now, you've been through a lot," Ronnie said gently, stroking Danielle's hand, "Just try to sleep, and we'll talk in the morning."

"Are you staying here with me?" Danielle asked, slightly hopeful. She could tell that Ronnie was tired and she wanted her to get some rest too, but a large part of her still wanted Ronnie to stay with her, to be with her here.

Ronnie smiled at her. "Don't be silly, I'm not leaving you now," she replied, and stood up to tuck Danielle in properly, as if she was just a baby. Danielle didn't mind at all, this was what she'd been waiting for these past seven months.

"You're tired," Danielle pointed out, and then she remembered, "You.. you weren't hurt, were you?"

"I'm fine," Ronnie answered both the statement and the question, "Nothing happened to me, though I wish it had. I'd rather be the one laying in that bed."

She suddenly frowned, and to Danielle she looked quite angry. However Danielle, who was too tired to ask why this was, yawned sleepily.

"That's it baby, just go to sleep," Ronnie encouraged, flashing her another smile, "I'll be here all night, don't worry."

"I.. I'm glad," Danielle answered before closing her eyes. _I'm so damn happy right now, _was her last thought before she fell asleep.

-

Danielle was discharged from Hospital the very next day, with instructions to get plenty of rest to help the broken rib to heal itself. Ronnie looked surprised when Jack Branning arrived to give them a lift back to the Square. Ronnie was brisk with Jack, questioning him as to why he'd shown up there in the first place, but she eventually agreed. The two of them helped Danielle, who was still in some pain, to Jack's car. She'd been given medication that would ease the pain however, and it seemed to be working okay. She sat next to Ronnie in the back of the car as Jack drove them back to the Square, happier than she'd ever been in her entire life, despite the broken rib. She didn't even care about that. All she cared about was Ronnie, who had accepted her after all these months. Danielle rested her head on Ronnie's shoulder as they drove, completely content. She even slept for most of the journey, having not been able to sleep too well because of the pain.

Once they pulled up outside Ronnie's flat, Ronnie helped Danielle out and instructed her to wait at the door while she talked to Jack. Danielle frowned and stopped at the gate, trying to listen in to the conversation.

"Thanks, I suppose," Ronnie was saying, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"No problem," Jack replied, looking awkward, "Look, Ron, I need to talk to you.."

"Not right now," Ronnie answered firmly, "I need to be with Danielle."

"I know that," Jack said, "Just.. maybe in a few days, all right?"

Ronnie sighed, "All right, Jack. But give me some time with my daughter, yeah?"

As Ronnie turned away from him, Danielle quickly turned her back, drawing breath. Ronnie appeared at her side then.

"Ron-- I mean, Mum," Danielle began nervously, "Am I.. am I going to live here, with you? I mean, if you don't want me to, I'll just.."

To her surprise, Ronnie laughed. "Don't be silly, Danielle. As if I'd let you live anywhere but right here with me."

Danielle blushed, "I just thought it might be a bit too much trouble for you."

Ronnie placed both hands on Danielle's shoulders and looked at her seriously.

"You're never going to be too much trouble for me, Danielle."

She looked lovingly at Danielle as she spoke, and Danielle thought she might cry again. It was still so much to take in, so much to get used to. Living with Ronnie, here in the Square. It was like a dream come true.

Once they were inside, Ronnie marched Danielle straight to bed. Since the spare room wasn't properly made up, Ronnie made Danielle sleep in her own large double bed, despite Danielle's protests that she would much rather sleep on the sofa than cause Ronnie any trouble. Ronnie wouldn't hear of it though, and a mere ten minutes after they walked into Ronnie's flat, Danielle found herself laying in bed. She didn't want to sleep, despite Ronnie telling her she really should. She had so many questions to ask, and she was sure that Ronnie had many of her own to ask aswell. As she lay there, deep in thought, Ronnie entered the room carrying a tray.

Danielle was quick to protest. "You didn't have to.." she began feebly, feeling guilty.

"I'd be doing it for you even if you hadn't broken a rib," Ronnie assured her, and this made Danielle feel better, though she still felt guilty. Ronnie set the tray down on the bedside table beside Danielle, and then hopped onto the bed beside her. She lay down on her side, smiling at Danielle, who beamed back at her.

"I still can't believe it," Ronnie started, "My little girl, my Amy, to think it was you, this whole time.. and I never knew.."

She frowned then. "I can't even begin to imagine how much pain I must have caused you, Danielle. I'm so sorry about everything that's happened between us."

"Don't do that," Danielle replied with a grin, "If I'm not allowed to feel guilty, then neither are you."

Ronnie looked confused. "What do you have to feel guilty about, darling?" she asked softly.

Danielle bit her lip, "Causing you so much trouble these past few months. Being such a stupid cow, always getting in your way.." she hesitated, then continued, "..and.. writing that.. well, you know, on your front door.."

She watched Ronnie's expression change to one of surprise. Then it relaxed again.

"I knew it was you, Danielle," she replied patiently, "I wasn't happy about it, but back then I didn't know who you were. Now I can understand why you did it."

"Really?" Danielle frowned. "I still think it was horrible, what I did.."

"It's fine, honestly," Ronnie cut in, chuckling at Danielle's troubled expression, "Danielle, you have to understand. I don't care about any of that, all I care about is having you here with me. You've got no idea how much time I spent trying to find you, and then, when _he," _she frowned slightly, "told me you had died.."

Ronnie shook her head and shuddered. Then she smiled again. "When he told me that, it felt like nothing mattered to me anymore. It's the reason why I was so cold to you, and to everyone else around me. I know it's not much of an excuse, but.."

"No, I understand," Danielle answered meekly, "It must have been hard for you."

"None of it matters anymore, though," Ronnie continued, beaming, "You're everything to me, Danielle. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Danielle whispered, feeling as though they were in some sort of soppy film, "You've got no idea how much I wished I could be with you, every day, all the time. I'm so glad it's finally happening."

Ronnie leaned over and kissed Danielle on the forehead. "You're never going to lose me, not again," she whispered, stroking Danielle's hair, making her shiver. Then she got up, much to Danielle's dismay.

"Where are you going?" she asked as Ronnie got to her feet.

"Just going to phone Roxy," she replied, "She wanted me to call as soon as we got back."

Danielle smiled, "All right, then."

Ronnie smiled back at her before leaving the bedroom. Danielle then sat up slowly, and began to tuck into her breakfast.

Across the street from the flat, Archie Mitchell stood, having spotted the pair as they entered Ronnie's flat. He had been kicked out of the Vic by Peggy, and now neither of his daughters wanted anything to do with him. And whose fault was that? Why, it was that spoilt brat of a girl's, Danielle Jones. She'd managed to make both of Archie's daughters hate him and swear never to talk to him again. On top of that, she'd caused Peggy to leave him. Now, the day after the nightmare of a wedding day, Archie felt nothing but hatred for the stupid little girl who had single-handedly managed to ruin his life.

_You'll pay for this one, Dani, _Archie thought savagely as he turned away from the flat and began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 2: A Mother's Love

AN: Thanks for all the great reviews :) Here's the second chapter. Also Ronnie/Jack will be a factor in this story :)

Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story.

-

After finishing her breakfast, Danielle felt into an uneasy sleep (the pain was still awful despite the medication). When she woke up it the sun was setting outside, which told her it was almost evening. She glanced outside at all the people milling around the Square, some of which she knew. She wondered what they thought of her after her dramatic outburst at the wedding reception the other night. She could have been embarrassed about it, but she wasn't really. Something she'd said had made her mother come to find her, and that was all that mattered.

What Danielle would never forget though, was the look on her mother's face that night, just before the car had hit. Ronnie had looked more than overjoyed; that word was quite an understatement for how she had looked that night. Danielle was sure she'd remember that moment between them for the rest of her life.

A short while later, the door opened and Ronnie shuffled in from the next room. Danielle smiled when she saw her, then she noticed that Ronnie was wearing her coat, which suggested she'd been out somewhere. "Where've you been?" Danielle asked, frowning slightly. She felt a bit disappointed that Ronnie had left her here in the flat.

"I just went over to the Vic," Ronnie explained, and noticed Danielle's expression, "Don't worry, I was away for no more than ten minutes. Anyway, the others are really worried about you, but they're glad you're all right."

Danielle's face lit up at this wonderful news, "Really? They really care about me?"

Ronnie laughed, "You're so silly Danielle, of course they care about you."

"I just thought they might have still been bothered about the wedding reception," Danielle mumbled sheepishly, pulling the covers up over her chest. She'd borrowed a pair of Ronnie's pajamas for the night. They were cotton and felt so soft, plus they smelled of Ronnie, infact the whole flat smelled of Ronnie, especially the bed, which had helped Danielle to sleep better. She felt safe knowing that she was here, in Ronnie's flat.

"The only person they're bothered about is.." Ronnie stopped and bit her lip, then shook her head and smiled. "D'you want any tea? You've been asleep half the day."

"I noticed," Danielle replied with a small smile, "But erm, no thanks. I'm not really feeling that hungry."

Ronnie suddenly looked anxious and came to sit on the bed beside her. "You're not in too much pain, are you? I can call the Hospital or get someone to--"

"Mum," Danielle cut in, and paused after hearing the word come so casually out of her mouth. It seemed so strange to be calling Ronnie her mother now. "Don't worry, all right? I'm not in that much pain." A blatant lie, but she didn't want to worry Ronnie too much. "And even if I was, I wouldn't care a bit. You're here, I mean.. sorry, that was a lame thing to say."

But Ronnie put her arm around Danielle and pulled her close. Danielle buried her face in Ronnie's shoulder. She was so warm and perfect. "You can't even begin to know what you mean to me, Danielle. All these years, I wondered but I never found you. And now you're here."

Danielle looked up at her, tears welling up in her eyes. "Come on sweetie," Ronnie said, stroking her face and smiling, "Don't cry now."

"I.." Danielle changed the subject when a sudden question came to her out of nowhere, "How did you find out that I was telling the truth?"

Ronnie's face fell. "I.. I found the locket. God Danielle, I'm so sorry for that. I truly hate myself for saying those nasty things to you."

"I knew it was there," Danielle said with a smile, "And don't be sorry. He made everyone think he was this great bloke when really he was just a monster all along." She suddenly felt the rage building up inside her, "I don't want anymore to do with him. I _hate _him."

"You and me both," Ronnie said in a cold tone of voice, and in the silence that followed Danielle knew she was reliving the events of the wedding night. Archie, standing there with that big grin on his face like he'd won. Now though he was gone, or so Danielle hoped. If Danielle knew Peggy, she'd have already thrown him out.

Ronnie kissed Danielle on her forehead, and Danielle smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head against her mother's chest. She didn't care if he was still there, just as long as he didn't cause any trouble for Ronnie. In that moment, Danielle vowed to protect her mother from that scumbag if he ever came sniffing around again.

The doorbell rang then. Ronnie gave Danielle's hand a quick squeeze before getting up and leaving the room. Danielle got up with some difficulty and hobbled over to the door, which was now slightly ajar. She tried to listen to what was going on.

"..and you being here isn't going to help," Ronnie was saying harshly to someone Danielle couldn't see from where she stood.

"But I need to apologise," came the voice of a woman Danielle was sure she knew. She couldn't place the name though.

"You nearly _killed _her!" Ronnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "You nearly killed us _both _because of your stupid driving!"

"And that's why I need to apologise!" the other woman said, sounding desperate.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Ronnie replied flatly, folding her arms.

There was a pause followed by something inaudible, then Danielle heard the woman say: "I know she's your daughter, and I'm happy for you. I just need to let her know that I'm sorry for what happened. It was an accident. Please just let me do this Ronnie, and then I'll never bother you again."

Ronnie heaved a sigh, "All right. But then you've got to leave, she's tired and.."

"I know, I get it," the woman said softly.

"I'll just go and let her know.." Ronnie started to say, and Danielle then opened the door and walked out into the living room. She then saw the woman Ronnie had been talking to and recognised her to be Janine Butcher. She'd heard a few things about Janine since arriving in Walford but Danielle wasn't one to judge someone before she knew them. Well, she had judged Ronnie, but..

"Danielle," Ronnie looked alarmed, "You need to stay in bed."

"It's all right, I felt like getting up and stretching my legs a bit anyway," Danielle said with a smile. Then she looked at Janine and realised that it had been Janine behind the wheel of that car.

"Danielle.." Janine started, looking reluctant, "I'm so sorry about what happened. It was an accident."

"It's okay," Danielle said, offering her a smile, "I had someone there to save me, anyway."

She looked across at Ronnie, who in turn looked back at her so lovingly that Danielle suddenly felt weak. Then she suddenly felt a rush of dizziness, which was certainly not because of Ronnie. Her whole body began to throb and she felt her knees buckle. Luckily Ronnie was there to catch her before she could fall to the floor.

"See, I told you didn't I?" Ronnie scolded her, though she didn't sound angry, only worried.

"Yeah.." Danielle murmered, seeing double of Ronnie now. She felt her mother clamp a hand to her forehead and heard Ronnie gasp.

"You're running a fever," Ronnie said, and Danielle could hear the anxiety in her voice. "Janine, could you help me get her back into bed?"

Janine obliged and helped Ronnie carry Danielle back into Ronnie's bedroom. She felt Ronnie kiss her forehead again and then she was alone. The room was spinning and Danielle was suddenly aware that she was alone in the room, which made her panic. She needed Ronnie, where the hell was Ronnie?

She wasn't aware that she had been calling Ronnie's name until her mother came bursting in. "What is it?" she asked, jumping onto the bed and cupping Danielle's face with her hands. "Danielle, don't worry, I'm here, it's okay."

Danielle felt Ronnie kiss her hair and felt all her fears subside at once. She began to breathe normally again.

"You'd better get some rest, darling," Ronnie said soothingly, "You've got a fever. I'll get you a glass of water; you need to drink lots of fluids, okay?"

She got up and started towards the door when Danielle suddenly croaked, "I'm.. I'm sorry I'm like this. I shouldn't of got up."

Ronnie smiled down at her. "You got up because you wanted to hear what that woman had to say for herself. You're so caring Danielle, always willing to give people a chance. I've never met someone as warm hearted as you are." She sighed, "I don't know where you get that from."

"From you, of course," Danielle muttered, "You're amazing, Ronnie. I wish you could see that."

Ronnie looked taken aback by this but then she smiled and nodded. "Look, I'll get you that glass of water now, all right?"

Danielle nodded, but while waiting for her mother to return she drifted into a deep sleep. When Ronnie returned, she set the glass quietly down on the bedside table, smiling down at her daughter. Danielle didn't hear her mother quietly leave the flat and sprint down to the Vic. She also didn't hear the door that Ronnie had forgotten to lock open slightly, nor did she hear footsteps edging closer to the room where she slept..


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Visitor

AN: Again thanks for the reviews guys, I'm afraid there won't be an update tomorrow because I'm away for the day. I'll update as soon as I get back on Tuesday :)

Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story.

-

When Ronnie arrived at the Vic, it was full to the brim of people talking so loudly that she could barely make herself heard over the racket. "Roxy!" she called out to her sister, who was busy serving someone at the bar. Roxy looked up in delight at the sound of Ronnie's voice.

"Ronnie! What you doing here, then? I thought you and Danielle would be glued to the hip," she said lightly, leaning over the bar towards Ronnie.

Ronnie frowned. "She's got a fever, she just practically fainted back at the flat. I've looked around the flat but I haven't got any paracetamol or anything for some reason, so could I borrow some from you lot?"

"She's okay, isn't she?" Roxy queried, looking concerned.

Ronnie nodded, "She's out like a light now. I just wanted to give her something for her head when she wakes up."

"No prob, then," Roxy said brightly, turning to go into the back. Then she stopped and gave Ronnie a troubled look. "I hate going up there. Aunt Peg's been crying her eyes out all day. She was like that all of last night aswell."

"She'll need some time," Ronnie said quietly, thinking of Archie. Her hands balled up into fists, "It's all his fault, you know. All of this. Not only did he break Danielle's heart but he also broke Peggy's."

"I know Ron, he's fooled all of us," Roxy replied, heaving a sigh, "But we've just gotta get on with this. I mean, you've got Danielle now, and Peggy will come around before long. I mean, this is a good thing that's happened. He's out of our lives forever, atleast."

Ronnie smiled, happy to be talking to her sister like this again. She'd practically forgotten the fight they'd had on the day of the wedding. She hadn't however forgotten Jack's words to her, how he'd told her he still loved her. Now she looked at Roxy and wondered if her sister really did have feelings for Jack. She probably did, but what did Jack think of _her?_

"Ronnie?"

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up. Roxy was peering at her, looking puzzled. Ronnie shook her head, "Sorry, s'just been a long night, that's all. I've been sitting up all night watching over Danielle. I couldn't sleep knowing she was in the next room asleep, and with a broken rib.." she suddenly felt tears in her eyes, "What if he comes back, Rox? What if he tries to hurt us? Or her? I couldn't live with myself if I ever.."

Roxy grabbed Ronnie's shaking hands and whispered, "Ronnie, he's never going to hurt you again. If he even tries, I'll kill him."

Ronnie tried to smile but she was too worried. She kept thinking of Danielle, her innocent daughter, who had gotten caught up in Archie's web of lies.

She turned to Roxy again and said, "I'd better just get the stuff and get back. Danielle might wake up soon."

"All right," Roxy said lightly, "Hang on a sec, I'll go get it."

She disappeared for a few minutes and then returned with the medicines Ronnie needed. Ronnie said thanks, gave her sister a quick hug and bolted back to the flat, anxious to see Danielle again. She had found she just couldn't bear to be apart from her little girl for more than fifteen minutes. However, when she returned to the flat, she discovered she had forgotten to lock the door. Cursing under her breath, Ronnie opened the door to her flat and walked inside. She set her handbag down and brisk walked to her bedroom to check on Danielle. However, when she opened the bedroom door, she discovered Stacey Slater sitting at Danielle's side. Danielle was still sound asleep, fortunately, but Ronnie was fuming at the sight of the other girl.

"Who said you could just barge in here?" Ronnie hissed, not wanting to wake up Danielle.

"The door wasn't locked," Stacey hissed back, looking grim, "I thought you'd be here, but you weren't, so I thought I'd better stay with her 'til you got back."

Ronnie took a deep breath. She wasn't pleased that Stacey had just walked into her home without even waiting for her to return, but she couldn't get angry at her now. She stared over at Danielle. Her little girl. So beautiful, with her short blonde hair, and features so similar to Ronnie's that it was a wonder she hadn't noticed it a long time ago. After a moment, Stacey made an observation.

"You love her, don't you?" This caused Ronnie to look away from Danielle. She fixed on Stacey, and her mouth curled into a smile.

"I do," she whispered softly, "More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Promise me something," Stacey said, standing up, quietly so not to wake her friend, "Just.. don't hurt her again. I know you didn't know who she was before, but please don't put her through hell like you did before. She's a fragile girl, Ronnie, you know that. If you broke her heart again she'd run away and leave, and you'd never see her again. Then you'd have to answer to me."

Ronnie's face hardened. "I don't plan on breaking her heart ever again, Stacey." she replied icily.

Stacey shrugged, "Just a warning. She's my best friend, Ronnie. And even though I don't like you or the Mitchell's, I'm gonna trust her judgement. If she wants to have a life with you, then I'm not gonna stop her. But you'd better not change her, like make her different, 'cos I won't stand for that. She's an amazing girl, so just don't hurt her, please."

Ronnie smiled again. "You know I won't. I'd never change the way she is," she looked at her sleeping daughter adoringly, "She's my Danielle. I'd never want her to change."

Stacey smiled slightly then. "All right then. Let me come back and see her tomorrow, yeah?"

Ronnie nodded silently. She wouldn't deprive Stacey the right to see her friend. After all, Danielle valued Stacey as a friend.

With that, the other girl walked past Ronnie and out of the room. Ronnie heard her close the front door quietly behind her. As if on cue, Danielle stirred and opened her eyes slowly. Ronnie lay down on the bed beside her, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Who was that..?" Danielle murmered groggily, turning to face Ronnie.

"Just Stacey," Ronnie replied mildly, "She just wanted to see how you were."

"Oh..." Danielle yawned loudly, "What happened to me before? Did I pass out or something?"

"Very nearly," Ronnie said with a grin, "I took you back to bed and you fell asleep again."

Danielle's face fell at her words. "Sorry," she replied shortly, looking glum.

"Stop apologising," Ronnie said teasingly, flicking her on the head.

"Ouch!" Danielle exclaimed, and proceeded to flick her mother back.

"Hey! I just did that for a joke, missy!"

"Well, it hurt!" Danielle replied indignantly, but then she grinned, and the two of them burst out laughing.

Ronnie ruffled Danielle's hair affectionately, "What a pair we make, eh?"

Danielle smiled shyly, "I suppose, but you're a lot better than I am."

Ronnie rolled her eyes, "You're so modest, Danielle. I suppose you must get that off your father."

"You're not modest?" Danielle grinned at her own words and chuckled.

"I most certainly am not!" Ronnie replied, feigning shock with a loud gasp. "I think I'll go put the tea on, or do you want a takeaway? I figure we should celebrate."

Danielle seemed to think about it then replied, "You should cook, I've never tasted your cooking yet. Though I bet it'll be terrible.."

"You've got a mouth on you," Ronnie grinned down at Danielle, "I suppose you get _that _off moi."

"I suppose I must do," Danielle said, smiling.

The two of them stared fondly at eachother, and Ronnie wondered if she could be any happier than she was in that moment. Turned out she could, because then her daughter threw her arms around her and kissed her cheek before burying her head into her shoulder. Ronnie kissed Danielle's hair and wrapped her arms around her tightly, deciding to never let go.


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

AN: Thanks so much for reviewing you guys! I'm glad this story is getting reviews off you nice people. Also I recommend you read Danielle and Ronnie - The Truth is Out, I think it's called. The one that has over 200 reviews if you haven't already. It's really good.

Summary: Ronnie managed to save her daughter's life on that fateful night, but saving both Danielle and herself from Archie is going to be a whole different story.

-

Dinner at Ronnie's flat was like a dream for Danielle. She could hear Ronnie talking but a lot of the time she couldn't do anything apart from stare at the woman who she now called her mother. She couldn't actually believe that they were acting like mother and daughter now, and to Danielle it seemed like they had known eachother like this for years. The way Ronnie talked to her now was so different to how she had before she had known. Now she was always asking Danielle if she was all right, and even insisted on giving her so many extra helpings at dinner that Danielle wondered if Ronnie had even managed to eat anything without giving it to Danielle, who tried her best to eat it all to be polite.

After Ronnie had cleared away their plates and tidied everything away, they sat down together on the sofa to watch a film. Danielle had suggested they do this; she wanted to do everything she could to take Ronnie's mind off everything that had happened, especially Danielle's injuries. Though she was still in pain, the medication was beginning to work better now and so Danielle didn't have a problem sitting down to watch a film with her mother. At first, as the film started (it was Knocked Up, one of Danielle's personal favourites) both Danielle and Ronnie sat as far apart from eachother as it was possible to, but as time went on and they got to talking and enjoying the film, Danielle began trying to scoot across towards Ronnie, however she found she hadn't needed to because after Ronnie returned from the kitchen after getting more wine, she sat down right beside Danielle and pulled her into a hug.

"I've got to tell you, and I hope I don't get an earful for this," Ronnie began slowly, "but this is the _worst _film I've ever seen."

Danielle burst into laughter, "I thought you'd say that, that's why I picked it."

Ronnie flicked Danielle's head, something they'd started doing to eachother.

"Kids today," Ronnie muttered, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"Careful, you don't want to try to sound older than you already are," Danielle quipped, not surprised in the slightest when Ronnie gave her a shove. She winced in pain slightly, and regretted doing this immidiately when Ronnie's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and she leapt up from the sofa.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispered, sounding panicked.

"No, don't worry," Danielle said calmly, in truth Ronnie hadn't really hurt her, she would have been in pain anyway.

"I'm sorry!" Ronnie looked almost beside herself now. "I was just.. I didn't mean..!"

"Mum," Danielle carried on patiently, "If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to throw this cushion off your head."

So Ronnie did stop, and sat down again. They continued to watch the film without talking much, and Danielle kept catching Ronnie glancing sideways at her, as if to check she was still alive and breathing.

Once the film had ended, Ronnie asked Danielle if she wanted any wine. Danielle obliged and sipped the wine carefully, watching Ronnie return from the kitchen to sit down heavily beside her. After a moment's silence, Ronnie turned to her, her expression serious. "I know it might not be the right time," she started, looking uncertain, "but I need to ask you some.. questions. I need to know you properly, what you like, what you dislike. I feel like I don't know you at all, Danielle."

Danielle understood completely. In truth she had been waiting for this. For her mother to say this to her.

There was so much Danielle needed to know about Ronnie aswell. She wanted to know what Ronnie had really thought about losing her. She wanted to know what her remaining teenage years were like. She wanted to know how exactly she had been concieved, well, not the full details obviously.

"I know," she said quickly, "I want to know about you, too."

Ronnie laughed, "There's not a lot to tell, really. I mean, after I lost you I turned into this icy... thing."

"I don't care if you're icy," Danielle said, "I love you the way you are. I always loved you from the moment we met, and even the times when we fought. If you changed I would hate it."

Tears seemed to appear in her mother's eyes. "Then I won't change, I doubt I could anyway."

"Good," Danielle replied, relieved.

"So..." Ronnie started slowly, seemingly unsure of what to ask first, "Tell me everything. I want to know about you."

"Well.." and so Danielle began to tell her life story to this woman she now called her mother. She told Ronnie everything she could remember, and it took her a couple of hours to say everything. She told Ronnie about her childhood, about her father, and also her mother, though that had been hard and she'd almost broken down in tears when talking about it. Then she talked about her teenage years, and about how she'd tracked Ronnie down. Ronnie watched her, fascinated, as she spoke.

"..and that's about it." Danielle concluded, looking at Ronnie sheepishly. "Now you go!" she said with a grin.

"Oh right," Ronnie sighed, "I have to talk now, do I?"

"You sure do," Danielle said with a light chuckle.

Ronnie groaned inwardly, "Oh all right then, if you insist. What do you want to know?"

Danielle thought carefully about what she wanted to ask. "Tell me.. tell me what you felt when I was taken away from you." She wanted to kick herself for asking that question, and Ronnie seemed to flinch at her words. Then she relaxed.

"Well.." Ronnie glanced downwards, her long blonde hair falling into her eyes,"I felt broken. Like someone had punched me in the stomach so I couldn't breathe properly. It put me in a dark place, that's for sure. But I got through it somehow, but at a price." She looked up at Danielle with sad eyes. "I turned into this ice queen who didn't want to deal with anyone. I hung out with people I shouldn't have, and it nearly destroyed me. Somewhere along the way I began to pick up the pieces and move on. By the time I hit thirty I was barely thinking about it."

She drew breath and continued, "Then we went to see my father, me Roxy and Peggy. And he told me.. you'd died."

Danielle felt a pang of sympathy for her mother. Without thinking she scooted over to her and put an arm around her shoulder for comfort. Ronnie broke down then, sobbing hysterically.

"He.. he threatened to kill me," she choked out through sobs, "And.. and my whole world fell apart. I didn't want anything to do with anyone again, not even you. Infact I resented you the most out of everyone because you were trying the most to get close to me. Anyone who gets close to Ronnie Mitchell usually gets shot down."

Danielle frowned and held her mother tightly. She felt pure hatred towards Archie, for him to do this to his own daugher was despicable. She wanted to go out right now and find him and kill him. She must have been showing that she was angry, because Ronnie looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't be angry," she sniffed, her nose running, "I should have seen what he was. I did, before he got with Peggy. Then I was just sucked into his.. his.."

She sneezed violently. Danielle decided she should get Ronnie to bed. She was in a state and needed to get some rest.

"Come on, mum," she said softly, "Let's get you to bed. You need to get some sleep."

"No, I'll just sleep on the sofa," Ronnie mumbled, pushing her away, "You go and sleep in my bed again."

"No," Danielle snapped, "This is _your _flat, remember? I'm not going to sleep in your bed forever."

Ronnie started to cry again then and didn't object when Danielle led her to her room. She set Ronnie down on the bed and went about looking for pajamas for her mother to wear. She found a fresh set and gave them to Ronnie. "Get changed, and I'll go stick the kettle on, all right?"

Ronnie grunted in response. Danielle went into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. When she returned she was surprised to find Ronnie had undressed and was now already wearing her pajamas. Danielle pointed to the bed and gave her mother a stern look, "Get into bed, right now," she said firmly.

Looking like a zombie, Ronnie stumbled over to the large bed and got in. She pulled the covers up to her face. Danielle wiped her make-up off for her as she lay down and then decided to get into bed with her. Ronnie sighed. "And I thought I was meant to be the one looking after you," she said with a sad smile, looking at Danielle.

"You're in no shape to do that right now," Danielle replied, "Just get some sleep. I'll be right here."

"But what about that cup of tea?" Ronnie croaked, her eyes closing slowly.

"I'll have it," Danielle answered, "You just sleep, okay?"

"Mmm," Ronnie nodded and then began to snore lightly.

When she was sure that her mother was fast asleep, Danielle sat up and drank her tea. Then she began to get sleepy herself. She lay down and stared across at her mother, who was smiling slightly as she slept. With a slight smile herself, Danielle lay down and slept.

When she woke up it was light outside. Ronnie was still asleep beside her. Danielle glanced across at the alarm clock on the beside table and saw that it was nine thirty. She wondered if she should go and see Stacey today, to see about working on the stall again. She'd enjoyed working with Stacey, and now maybe they could be proper friends again.

Just then, Danielle heard a vibrating sound. It was Ronnie's phone, laying on the beside table beside where her she slept. Ronnie stirred suddenly and made a grab for the phone, almost dropping it. "Hello?" she murmered groggily. She started to sit up, "Oh, Jack.. erm, I don't think it's a good-- look, Jack.. no, you can't come 'round here. Okay, fine. I'll be over in about half an hour, just give me a chance to get a shower. All right, bye."

She hung up and looked startled when she saw Danielle was awake. "Sorry babe, I just need to go to the club for about an hour to discuss some things with Jack." She stretched and got up then turned back to face Danielle. "I'm sorry I was a stupid old cow last night. Tonight I promise I'll tell you more about me, okay?"

"Okay," Danielle agreed, "You'd better hurry up if you want to be out of here in half an hour."

Ronnie smiled, "Yeah, I'd better. Just help yourself to anything in the kitchen and you can go in the shower once I'm done, all right?"

"Yeah," Danielle replied. She did want to wash her hair.

Once Ronnie had gone into the bathroom, Danielle lay down again and stared up blankly at the ceiling. She had dreamed that Archie had come to the flat to hurt them, and that she, Danielle, had hit him so hard she'd knocked him out. She just wanted him out of the picture. She wanted to spend time with her mother and be a good daughter to her. But what if Archie came back? What if her chance at knowing her mother was taken from her somehow? She had to know that Archie was gone for good.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Ronnie was thinking the same thing.


	6. Chapter 5: Proposition

AN: Cheers for all the reviews, who else was pissed when Jack kissed Roxy the other day on Eastenders? It's obvious he's only using her to get closer to Amy but it's still unfair on Ronnie. I hope those two get back together pretty sharpish or I'll be even more pissed! Anyway keep reading and review if possible :)

-

Ronnie arrived at the R&R around fourty minutes after Jack had called her at the flat. Her hair was still damp and she hadn't bothered with make-up but she thought she looked fairly presentable. Jack didn't look up when she walked into the office.

"You're late," he observed dryly, still pouring over the papers scattered allover the desk.

"Whatever," Ronnie muttered, "What is it? Do you need me to come back to work?"

"No," Jack said flatly, "You need some time off to deal with things. But..."

He suddenly looked awkward, maybe even embarrassed. Ronnie was shocked to see him like this. She'd never seen Jack get embarrassed about anything before. He stood up and cleared his throat, clasping his hands together. "Listen, Ronnie. I know this might not be a brilliant time for you, but it's about Amy."

_Amy.. _Ronnie's mind suddenly flashed to her baby niece, who would be at the Vic right now with Roxy. She relaxed, having wondered if he had been about to ask her out or something. Even though she was glad that he hadn't, though, she was slightly disappointed. Ronnie tried to forget this and focused.

"What about Amy?" she asked with a slight frown. What could be so important that he'd had to drag her out of bed for?

"Ronnie..." Jack sighed, "I'm Amy's Dad, and I've been thinking about this for a while now. I haven't told Roxy about it yet, I thought I'd better get your opinion first. And also..." he looked at her seriously, "Your permission."

"Permission?" Ronnie repeated, dumbfounded.

"I want joint custody of Amy," Jack said calmly, "I'm her father, and this is something I really want. I know I'm allowed to see her and all that but it's not enough. I want access to certain records, I mean I'm sure you understand."

Ronnie struggled to find the right words to reply to this.

"Why did you want my permission?" she asked quietly.

Jack smiled, "Because I knew you'd go mad if I went to Roxy first." He lifted a hand before Ronnie could argue. "I know you, Ronnie Mitchell, so don't even try to deny that you wouldn't lose it completely. Also, I wanted you to hear it from me first, and not Roxy."

Ronnie felt weak. Well, why should she really mind if Jack wanted custody of Amy? He was Amy's father afterall. Still, something annoyed Ronnie about it. She supposed it was because she was still very much in love with Jack (she wasn't about to deny that fact) and didn't want to see him getting any closer to Roxy. And she was positive that this would bring them closer than ever before.

What if they became a real family? What if Jack and Roxy got together? Ronnie shouldn't have minded much; she and Jack were never going to beable to get past their issues and be a real couple. He'd told her he still loved her but that wasn't going to be enough and they both knew it very well. At the end of the day, Jack was much better suited to Roxy then he was to her. And then there was Danielle. Ronnie now had her own daughter to take care of, she couldn't get mixed up in Roxy and Jack's business.

Jack took a step towards her. "I know you think it's weird that I told you first, Ron. I just wanted to know what you thought."

Ronnie backed off from him, "What I think.. is that you should sort it out with Roxy, not me."

"I suppose I should," Jack replied with his famous cocky smile, "Sorry, Ronnie. I just.. I dunno. Forget it."

He turned his back on her then. Ronnie was at a loss for words.

"If," she began in a strained voice, once she had recovered, "If you really feel like it's something you want to do, then I.. give you my permission to discuss it with Roxy, I suppose."

She felt weird saying that, as if she were Roxy's mother and not her older sister. Jack looked pleased at her response.

Ronnie smiled, then faltered. She was still worried about how Roxy would react to this. She knew her sister had feelings for Jack, it was completely obvious. But what were Jack's feelings towards Roxy? Were they stronger than his feelings for her?

"I know what you're thinking," Jack said lowly, interrupting her thoughts, "You think me and Roxy will become.. an item or something, right?"

Ronnie folded her arms. "The thought had crossed my mind a few times, yeah."

"Nothing to worry about there," Jack continued lightly, "Because I love _you."_

Ronnie froze on the stop and averted her eyes. So he did love her afterall, he hadn't been lying at the wedding.

"What? Does that shock you?"

Ronnie looked up at him and gave him a sour look. Jack just smirked.

"Ronnie Mitchell, you're the only woman for me. You think I would start something up with your sister? Sorry, but that'll never happen."

_How cheesy, _Ronnie thought, rolling her eyes at the cheesy line he'd just delivered.

Jack barked out a laugh, "It's true, I swear. Every word."

He moved closer to her. Ronnie tried to push him back but he wouldn't budge. She suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia as his strong, toned chest pressed up against hers. All those old feelings came back in a rush and suddenly Ronnie was powerless. Her eyes closed as Jack edged forwards, his lips inches from hers...

"Jack, I just had to chec-- Oh.."

The door had burst open, causing Jack to immidiately break away from Ronnie. Slightly annoyed at the sudden interruption, Ronnie turned her head. Dawn Swann was standing in the doorway, looking deeply embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to.." she started, blushing.

"Doesn't matter," Jack said, though he too seemed irritated by Dawn's presence, "Ronnie, could I come up to your flat later on? I need to talk more with you."

Ronnie bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she was ready to embark on a relationship, especially with Jack. What would Danielle say? Was she really ready to start bringing a man home to her flat when she had just been reunited with her daughter for the first time in twenty years?

"No," Ronnie spoke up sharply, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay.." Jack muttered, "Then what about drinks at the Vic? Say sevenish?"

Ronnie shrugged, "It depends on how Danielle's feeling."

"Danielle, right.." Jack muttered, not looking remotely interested, "Right, give me a call if you can make it, alright?"

Nodding slightly, Ronnie turned to face Dawn and walked straight past, trying not to look at the other woman. It was so embarrassing; she had been seen getting _that _close to Jack! What must Dawn think of her right now?

Feeling flustered, Ronnie quickly left the club and returned to the flat where she found Danielle sitting in the living room, in a fresh pair of her pajamas. Ronnie sighed, "I'm sorry, love. I should have stopped on the way back to get some of your things."

"It's okay," Danielle chirped, "You've got some pretty funky pajamas, anyway."

Ronnie grinned and suddenly she forgot all about Jack. She took off her jacket and boots and joined Danielle on the sofa. "You think you'll beable to make it over to the Vic later on?" she asked, playing with her daughter's hair.

"I think so," Danielle replied, sounding quite certain, "I'll need some clothes though," she added with a chuckle.

Ronnie laughed, "Don't worry, I'll get all your stuff for you this afternoon. You're staying at the B&B right now?"

"Yeah," Danielle replied, "You're sure? I can get it myself.."

"Nope," Ronnie said flatly, "I'll get it all for you, and then I'll tell them that you're no longer going to be living there."

Danielle's face lit up, "You mean..?"

Ronnie nodded solemnly, and laughed, "You're my daughter, silly. As if I'd force you out on the street."

"I know, I just wondered if this was going to be a permanent thing, I guess I wasn't sure."

"Well, you know now," Ronnie said, ruffling her daughter's hair, "You're here for good, babe. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Always so overprotective, aren't you?" she grinned at Ronnie's expression, "Not that I'm complaining."

Ronnie kissed the top of her daughter's head and held her for a moment. Then she looked at her again.

"So, are you up for a visit to the Vic? You can see Peggy, and Roxy, and Amy of course."

Danielle beamed, and that answered Ronnie's question automatically. "Yes, definitely yes."

"Then it's settled. I'll pop out in a bit and get your stuff, and then--"

The phone rang suddenly. Ronnie left Danielle's side to pick it up.

"Hello?"


	7. Chapter 6: An Unwelcome Visitor

Danielle stared down at her hands as Ronnie answered the phone. "Hello?" her mother spoke casually, not sounding interested. Then Danielle looked up and saw her mother freeze instantly. She shivered visibly. "What? When?" After a few seconds she slammed the phone down.

"Mum?" Danielle said quietly, suddenly afraid.

Ronnie looked back at Danielle. "S-Sorry.. that was Roxy.. something's happened. I'll go and get your stuff from the B&B and then I just need to pop over to the Vic again, all right?"

Danielle nodded slowly at her mother, feeling utterly nonplussed.

Ronnie didn't even smile at her as she wrenched her coat off the nearby chair and raced towards the front door. She was gone from the flat in a flash. Shivering slightly, Danielle rose and walked over to the window, watching her mother cross the street. She looked deeply distressed.

Suddenly exhausted again, Danielle retreated to Ronnie's bedroom and lay down for a while, promising herself that she would wake up again when her mother got back.

-

"She's got some nerve."

Ronnie was beside herself as she paced furiously around the living room upstairs in the Vic, arms folded across her chest. She shook her head in disgust, hardly able to believe it. Roxy looked on helplessly, and looking at her, Ronnie saw the fear in her sister's eyes.

"Ronnie, just don't lose it, all right? Maybe she's got a good reason for--"

"She's got _no _reason!" Ronnie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "She lost all sense of reason the day she walked out on us!"

"I know," Roxy muttered, "but maybe we should just hear her out. It's been ten years, Ron. She's probably changed a lot since then."

"Twenty years," Ronnie stated flatly, suddenly realising how long it had been since she and Roxy had seen their mother. She still remembered the day she'd walked out on them. At first Ronnie had blamed Archie, and in some ways she still did, but after a few years she had began to wonder why their mother hadn't tried to get in touch. Ronnie had finally managed to track her down and she and Roxy had flown over to Australia to confront their mother, only to find she had started a new life, with a new man. She even had more children now, a girl and a boy. Ronnie had been heartbroken and had vowed never to speak to her mother again. And now that ungrateful cow was coming here, to Walford? It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

"You," she pointed a finger at Roxy, "You have to phone her back. Tell her she's not welcome 'round here."

"She's going to come anyway!" Roxy argued back.

"That's what you want, is it? For her to come here and interrupt our lives? I mean, she didn't want us before. Probably wants money or something."

"Yeah, but even so," Roxy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "It's been a long time, Ronnie. When I spoke on the phone to her she told me she'd moved back to England from Australia. She's divorced now, you know, from that bloke she met back there. She's got two kids, though. A boy, he's eighteen, and a girl, she's only twelve."

Ronnie suddenly felt sick, imaging her mother fussing over those children back in Australia, those children that meant nothing to Ronnie. She wouldn't even allow herself to think about them. The fact that she now had a half brother and half sister didn't bother her. She wanted nothing to do with them or their traitor of a mother.

"Ronnie? Are you all right?"

Ronnie stared down at the floor and heaved a sigh. "No," she answered shortly, not looking at Roxy.

"When is she coming?" she asked hoarsely, after an uncomfortable silence.

"She said she should be here by tomorrow," Roxy responded quietly.

Tomorrow? Well, Ronnie refused to deal with this. All she wanted now was to get things back to normal, to be with her daughter, to run the club and get on with her life. She didn't need people like her mother, Jack Branning, and even Roxy interfering with this. And no matter what happened, she wasn't letting her mother get near Danielle. That was the last thing the girl needed.

"You can talk to her," Ronnie started tonelessly, "You can bond with her, talk about all the things that have happened to us since she left. Talk to her about Dad, that'll get her back up." Then she looked at Roxy threateningly and said, "But if you so much as breathe a word to her about Danielle, then I'll wring your neck."

Roxy looked slightly amused. "Why shouldn't she know about Danielle?"

"Because I don't want Danielle to get mixed up in all this," Ronnie said, "And as long as Mum doesn't know she exists, she won't be."

"So you're going to leave Danielle in the flat, alone, while Mum's here? And act like she's not there?"

"I never said that," Ronnie spat, "I'll stay with her, Mum will never see either of us. You'd better convince her to leave pretty sharpish, because I'm not having her stay here for anything over a couple of days."

"Ronnie.." Roxy began exasperatedly, but Ronnie had already turned on her heel and stormed out.

-

The Vic was reasonably crowded that evening, but this didn't really bother Danielle much. She was hardly even in any pain. Just being here, sitting with her newfound family was enough to make her forget everything else. They were seated on the sofa near the bar. Danielle was sitting beside Ronnie, while Roxy lounged easily in the chair to their left. Phil had even chosen to join them. Peggy was still upstairs, having refused to come down.

Though her mother was still noticeably tense, Ronnie had calmed down considerably since that morning. She had even apologised profusely to Danielle when she'd returned to the flat with Danielle's clothes and other things she'd picked up from the B&B. Now she slipped an arm around Danielle, who smiled happily.

"Is she ever gonna come out of her room?" Roxy asked Phil with a frown. Phil shrugged.

"She's heartbroken," he said matter-of-factly, "It'll take a while but she'll be back to her old self soon."

"She's gonna be okay, isn't she?" Danielle asked, feeling partly responsible for causing Peggy pain.

"Course she is," Ronnie replied with a reassuring grin, "You know Peggy, she can get through anything."

"Ronnie," Roxy interrupted suddenly, looking over at the bar, "Jack's here. He's staring at you."

Ronnie huffed and didn't turn around to look. Her arm tightened around Danielle's shoulder.

"Let him look," she said, loud enough for Jack to hear. He looked slightly bemused.

Danielle wondered what the problem was. Ronnie and Roxy had been exchanging dark looks with eachother all evening, and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She decided she would ask Ronnie what was up as soon as they got home.

However, Danielle found she didn't have to wait that long. Several minutes later, she heard the door open behind her and felt a pleasant breeze come in from outside. She then saw the colour drain from Roxy's face. Ronnie looked around the same time as Danielle did, and she too looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

Danielle was confused. All she could see was a random woman standing in the doorway, looking like any of the other women who came in for a drink after a hard day's work. Then she looked closer, and noticed something. The woman was staring over her, her eyes specifically fixed on Ronnie. Danielle glanced at her mother, who's bottom lip was starting to shake.

Everything had quietened down considerably. Most people were looking over at the woman, while some were staring at Ronnie. The woman walked in, closing the door behind her. "Veronica, Roxy," she said in almost a whisper. "I.. I don't know what to say."


	8. Chapter 7: Hear Me Out

The tension that surrounded Danielle could have been cut with a knife. She looked at Ronnie, confused, then back to the mystery woman. Ronnie threw a protective arm around Danielle and whispered, "Go upstairs and check on Amy, sweetheart. I'll be up in a minute, yeah?"

"What's going on?" Danielle asked. She looked to Roxy for answers, but her Aunt's face was completely blank.

Ronnie was smiling, but she had that look she'd had earlier on in the flat after the phone call from Roxy. She almost looked ready to burst into tears. "Nothing, babe. Please, just do what I say, all right?"

Still very unsure about whether she wanted to leave, Danielle nevertheless obeyed and started walking to the bar. Roxy started to follow her.

"Well, who's this?"

Danielle knew very well that the woman was talking about her. She stopped and turned to Ronnie, feeling helpless. Ronnie shot a venemous look at the woman, "That's none of your business. What the hell do you think you're doing here? You've got some nerve, showing up here like this."

The woman started to smile. "Ronnie, this isn't..?"

She looked at Danielle and must have realised in that instant because she started quickly towards Danielle. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "You're her, aren't you? You're Amy, Ronnie's Amy. I.. I can't believe this. When did this happen?"

Ronnie was at Danielle's side in a matter of seconds. "Don't you dare come near her," she hissed, and Danielle watched the other woman recoil, looking surprised at Ronnie's outburst. As Danielle looked at the woman, she started to wonder. Could this really be..?

"Danielle," Roxy piped up loudly, "Let's go upstairs, yeah? We'll check on Amy and.. and I'll try to explain."

"No!" Ronnie objected harshly, "She's my daughter, I'll explain it to her."

"Ronnie.." Roxy bit her lip and looked around. Everyone was staring at them.

"Can't believe this," the woman said, beaming at them, "My _granddaughter.."_

She grabbed both Danielle's hands and squeezed them.

This was the last straw for Ronnie, who yanked Danielle back so hard that she would have fallen to the floor, if Ronnie hadn't been there to stop her. She placed both hands on Danielle's shoulders. "Get away from her. She's not your granddaughter. You mean _nothing _to us."

The woman, who was obviously Ronnie and Roxy's mother, looked shocked. "Veronica.. I know I've hurt you, hurt both of you.. but I'm here to make things right, now can't you atleast sit down and hear me out? I just travelled half way across the country to talk to you both."

She smiled warmly at Danielle, who couldn't help but smile back, though she was still nervous.

Roxy sighed resignedly, "Look, let's all just go upstairs, we're already causing a scene."

Ronnie didn't look like she wanted to go anywhere with this woman, but she still silently agreed and took Danielle's hand, leading her into the back and up the stairs. Roxy and the woman followed.

Once they were all inside the living room, Ronnie told Danielle to sit down. Then she walked to the far side of the room and folded her arms. "Okay, here we are. Say what you want to say and get out."

"Shut it, Ronnie," Roxy muttered, looking at her sister in disgust.

"Don't tell me you're going to listen to this dosy old cow!" Ronnie cried, barking out a laugh as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "After everything she put us through! And now she wants to come back and hurt us all over again! Not only that but she's going to end up hurting Danielle aswell! And you want to hear her out? Well then, let's hear her out. Then she's gone."

"I'm still your mother, Ronnie," the woman spoke quietly. She looked at Danielle. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Glenda, I'm.. Ronnie and Roxy's mother."

Danielle had already guessed this. Now she just stared at Glenda, blinking rapidly.

Ronnie looked disgusted. Roxy just looked tired of the whole situation. Shaking her head, she got up and left, presumably to check on Amy. Nobody even noticed that she'd left. Ronnie was still staring at Glenda, and vice versa. Danielle looked helplessly from one to the other, wishing she didn't have to be caught in the middle of this.

"I've been living in England for the last couple of months. Alone, of course, Syd and I were divorced a few months ago. I.. I know how you must feel, Ronnie. The way I treated you when you turned up in Australia was unforgiveable, but I've come to make amens. I even brought the children. Your brother and sister."

"So basically you just moved onto the next sucker, had a couple of brats and then he decided you were trash and left you? You're probably engaged already, and pregnant.."

Glenda flared up, "Don't talk to me like that. You know it wasn't like that. I left because I couldn't deal with your father. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it was twenty years ago. I would of hoped you would be ready to forgive me for that."

Ronnie blinked. "You left me with _him, _the man who made me give up my child, who almost caused me to reject her again when she had the courage to come looking for me here. And you want me to forgive you? Well, I suppose I am sorry you turned out to be such a lousy mother. Is that apology enough for you?"

"Your father.." Glenda looked like she was going to be sick, "He's been here?"

"He's been here, all right," Ronnie exclaimed, "He only tried to ruin Aunt Peggy's life _and _mine, _and _Danielle's of course! He lied to me about everything. He told me my baby had died thirteen years ago. It almost threw me over the edge, you know. Until I found out she was here all along, right under my nose. Only I was too blinded by all his lies to see it."

She glanced sideways at Danielle and smiled. Danielle couldn't help but blush.

"And if you think I'm going to let you walk back into our lives and do the same thing you did to us to Danielle, you're insane."

It seemed as far as Ronnie was concerned, the discussion was over. She went to sit by Danielle. Glenda looked on helplessly.

It was then that Roxy returned, looking grave. "I see you all worked things out, then."

Glenda looked at Roxy, "Roxy, darling, I'm so happy to see you. Both of you."

She pulled Roxy into a hug, and to Ronnie's horror, Roxy hugged her back.

"So you're going to forgive her?!" Ronnie cried, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at Glenda, "This bitch hasn't done anything for us! She walked out on us when you were only eleven, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, I know!" Roxy shouted, "But unlike you, I'm not still holding a stupid grudge! She's our mother, Ronnie! I can't just sit here and let you talk to her like this. I mean, yeah, she hurt me too. But.." she looked at Glenda, "I can't be angry, not now. I can't help feeling happy to see her. So just drop it, yeah?"

Glenda looked positively relieved at this. She looked at Ronnie expectantly. "Veronica, please just let me try. I'm begging you."

The door opened then and Jack appeared in the doorway. Ronnie looked up and scowled at him.

"Jack, get out," she ordered viciously, glaring at him.

"Just checking to see if everything's all right," Jack said, glancing over at Glenda suspiciously, "Heard the shouting from downstairs. You lot had best keep your voices down."

"Thank you so much for your concern," Ronnie muttered sarcastically. Roxy however turned to give him a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Jack, but we can sort this out ourselves, yeah?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Yeah, all right." He seemed to whisper something to Roxy, who nodded back. Then he quietly left the room.

"Who was that, darling?" Glenda questioned Roxy.

"Nobody," Roxy answered, looking exhausted.

Ronnie seemed to have been forgotten. Danielle whispered to her, "D'you want to go?"

"In a minute, I promise," Ronnie replied lowly, still glaring at her mother.

Glenda turned back to Ronnie and Danielle. "Look, we're staying at a B&B just near here. If you want, I can bring the kids down tomorrow morning. I told them several months ago that they had half sisters, and they've been really excited to meet you." She glowered when Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't blame them for my mistakes. Yes, I was a bad mother. _Yes, _I made a lot of mistakes. But they've done nothing to either of you, so I hope you'll not treat them badly."

"So basically you're asking us to play happy families," Ronnie said, and it wasn't a question, "You want us to welcome them and you with open arms? Oh, won't that just be lovely."

"Ronnie," Roxy said warningly.

"Can I say something?"

Danielle almost regretted speaking the words when everyone in the room turned to stare at her in disbelief. Danielle swallowed, "Well, this is all new to me. I mean, I've only just been reunited with Ronnie, but.. if it's okay, I'd like to meet them. I mean, you're.. my grandmother, right?"

She looked at Glenda, who nodded solemnly. "Ronnie, you might hate me, but give this girl a chance to get to know me. I've changed a lot in the past twenty years, I assure you."

Danielle hoped that Ronnie wasn't angry with her. Ronnie sighed, looking defeated. "Fine, bring them down tomorrow morning if you want."

Glenda beamed at her, but then Ronnie stood up and walked right up to her mother.

"But if you think I'm going to forgive you for what you did to us, you're dead wrong."

Then she stormed out. Feeling sick, Danielle hurried after her. "Ronnie!" she called down to Ronnie, who was already bolting down the staircase. Ronnie turned back to her as Danielle caught up. "I'm.. sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Ronnie smiled, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, love. If you want to meet your family, then who am I to stop you?"

"I do want to meet them," Danielle agreed, and she really did want to.

"Then it's settled," Ronnie said lightly, "We'll come down in the morning and see them."

They both began to descend the staircase again. Danielle still felt puzzled.

"Doesn't it bother you that.. well, you have a brother? And another sister?"

"It feels strange," Ronnie agreed tonelessly, "but I suppose I'll have to deal with it. Now come on, I'm tired of all this family drama. Let's go home and I'll make us some tea, all right?"

"I'd feel much better if we got a takeaway," Danielle replied, remembering Ronnie's less than satisfactory cooking.

"Oi, you," Ronnie said, flicking her head, "Just think, once you move out and move in with your future boyfriend you'll never have to be subjected to my cooking again."

"I hope that's not for a long time," Danielle said, then she felt embarrassed.

Ronnie ruffled her hair, "So do I," she agreed, and then she motioned for Danielle to link arms with her, "Shall we?" she said jokily.

"Yeah, let's," Danielle said with a laugh, linking arms with her mother as they left the Queen Vic.


	9. Chapter 8: Fix You

When Ronnie emerged from her bedroom the next morning (it might aswell have been 'their' bedroom, since both she and Danielle were occupying the bed due to Danielle's current condition) she looked like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Danielle had gotten up early to make them some breakfast, and was just getting ready to dish it out when Ronnie entered.

Rubbing her eyes, Ronnie smiled when she noticed the food. "You shouldn't have done this," she said jokily, "_I'm _the mum, _I'm _the one who's meant to cook things."

"And we both know how that usually turns out," Danielle said with a cheeky grin. Ronnie seemed so used to Danielle badmouthing her cooking that she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Danielle continued, "I just wanted to let you lie in. But it doesn't look like it did you much good."

Ronnie sighed, "I just kept thinking about her, and about today. Being introduced to these kids.."

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine," Danielle reassured her, setting the plates down on the table.

"Since I was just a kid, it's just been me and Roxy," Ronnie said, looking thoughtful as she spoke, "I always looked after her because she was like my kid sister. When Mum left, I was fifteen and she was eleven. I was the one who was there for her after that; I did all the cooking and most of the cleaning. Dad didn't do much of anything."

"I grew up with someone like that," Danielle said, thinking of her brother, well, adoptive brother. "He's older than me. He used to look out for me and take care of me. Then once he hit eighteen he was always out partying with his friends." She started to poke at her bacon, "Then it was just me, really. He moved away from Telford over a year ago so we haven't talked in a long time."

"You care about him," Ronnie said casually. It was a statement, not a question.

Danielle nodded vigorously, "Of course. I grew up with him, even if we're not related, I still love him as if he was my own brother."

Ronnie smiled and Danielle was once again jealous of how beautiful her mother was, even after a long night of no sleep.

"Roxy isn't just my sister, she's my best friend," Ronnie went on, and then she frowned. "I just don't want her to forget how much I care about her. She's such a naive girl and I don't want Mum to take advantage of her naivety. And.. and I suppose I also don't want these kids to start to mean more to her than I do."

"Ronnie!" Danielle exclaimed, so shocked at her mother's words that she almost knocked over her glass of milk, "I mean.. Mum, you know that will never happen. Roxy loves you to bits. I've never seen two sisters who have a bond as strong as yours."

Ronnie didn't look convinced. "You say that now, but what if those kids are little angels or something? I'm sure Roxy would prefer them to her sister the ice queen," she chuckled and took a sip from her glass of milk. Danielle shook her head and frowned, not amused.

"Shut up," Danielle snapped, "You're amazing, Mum, and Roxy knows it just aswell as I do."

Ronnie looked taken aback, "God, I wish you were a bit younger so I could smack you for talking to me like that."

Danielle laughed, "Yeah, but the good thing is I'm old enough to smack you, so watch it."

"If you insist," Ronnie sighed, "I just think.."

"No!" Danielle cut in, "Don't say another word."

"But--"

"I said, not another word," Danielle interjected quickly, raising a hand for silence as soon as Ronnie opened her mouth again. "Now, go and get ready. Roxy phoned me just before you got up to find out whether we were still going over to the Vic this morning, I told her we'd be there by eleven."

"And that's..." Ronnie glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, "That's in half an hour! Dani, you should have woke me up sooner!"

"Don't worry, that's plenty of time for you to get ready," Danielle pointed towards the bathroom, "Now, go! We can't be late, can we?"

"You're a cheeky madame, did you know that?" Ronnie answered, not sounding too bothered.

"And that's why you love me," Danielle reminded her, not looking up from the magazine she had started to read.

"Oh yes, I forgot," Ronnie muttered, and then she had disappeared into the bathroom.

Danielle was suddenly surprised at how firm she was being with her mother. She didn't want to be kicked out of the flat just days after they'd been reunited, so she decided to tone it down a bit. It just angered her when Ronnie put herself down, like she usually always did.

Just twenty minutes later, Ronnie was showered and ready to go. Danielle decided to apologize for her behaviour before, but was surprised by Ronnie's reaction to her apology.

"You're only trying to help," she said, not sounding bothered about it at all, "I value your opinion, Dani. God knows it's better than mine."

They arrived at the Vic under ten minutes later, to find Roxy already waiting for them by the bar. "Ronnie, Dani," she greeted them, glancing at Ronnie warily.

"I'm sorry about last night, Rox," Ronnie said apologetically to her, "I was just stressed out. I'm so sorry."

Roxy grinned, "It's fine, Ronnie. Look, Mum doesn't blame you for acting the way you did, all right? She's just trying to make things right now, though, so just be nice today, yeah?"

Ronnie nodded, but Danielle could see that it was going to take all her mother's energy for her to 'be nice' to the woman who walked out on her when she was just a kid. Still, Danielle had faith in her mother and knew she'd come through it all right.

Twenty minutes later, Glenda arrived. The Vic was already packed full of people, but Danielle had heard her granddmother's booming voice from the back of the bar. She craned her neck and glanced over the heads of certain regulars who usually inhabited the pub on a regular basis, and saw Glenda standing near the door with two very awkward looking teenagers. Suddenly, Danielle was afraid to approach them. She tried to calm herself down, and looked over at her mother, who was glued to the spot. She was staring over at Glenda and the kids curiously, looking like she was debating with herself whether to go over and talk to them. Finally, Danielle could stand it no longer and she gave Ronnie a firm nudge, which sent her mother into action straight away.

Ronnie walked, almost robotically, over to Glenda. She stopped infront of her. "Mum.. I'm sorry about--"

"Ronnie, it's fine," Glenda said quickly, looking equally uncomfortable.

Danielle edged closer and watched Ronnie glance at the teenagers by Glenda's side.

"Ronnie, any chance we can go through to the back? It's packed out here," Glenda enquired, and Ronnie gave a stiff nod before leading them into the back. Danielle followed, along with Roxy, who was the only person who looked remotely comfortable with what was going on.

Once they were safely upstairs in the living room, away from all the chatter downstairs, Danielle closed the door and sat in the far corner, not wanting to get in the way. Ronnie seemed to be doing her very best to not look at either Glenda or her children. It was understandable; Ronnie was an icy person, and welcoming a brother and another sister into her life wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

Danielle looked at the girl, who couldn't have been much younger than she was. The girl had long, dark brown hair, but was the image of Ronnie. They both had several of the same features, especially the girl's eyes, which were just like Ronnie's. The boy didn't look much like Ronnie or Roxy, or even Glenda. He too had dark hair, cut short. He looked around Danielle's age, maybe younger.

"This," Glenda moved behind the boy and planted her hands on his shoulders, "is Alex. And this," she walked over to the petite girl, "is Lauren. Alex is eighteen, and Lauren is sixteen."

Danielle noticed Roxy arrange her expression into one of puzzlement when Glenda said this. She looked at Ronnie, who was still showing no signs of emotion.

Glenda turned her attention to the children. "These are your sisters, Veronica and Roxanne."

The kids seemed to survey not only Ronnie and Roxy but also Danielle herself.

"Nice to meet you," Ronnie said tensely. She seemed to be focused on the girl.

"Mum," Roxy piped up suddenly, making everyone jump, "Can I have a quick word?"

Glenda nodded and followed Roxy out of the room. They left an uncomfortable silence behind them.

-

Roxy's stomach had lurched when she'd heard her mother say that Lauren was sixteen. She was positive that Glenda had told her over the phone that Lauren was only twelve years old. And so, Roxy had led Glenda out into the hall to talk to her in private, away from Danielle and Ronnie.

"Okay, fess up," Roxy said irritably, hands on her hips.

Glenda looked startled, "What are you on about?"

"You, telling me that Lauren was twelve!" Roxy hissed, glancing around to check whether Tracy or Phil or somebody else was around. "She's sixteen! Did her age just slip your mind or something?"

Glenda flushed, "I'm sorry.. I must have been distracted. She's sixteen, not twelve."

"Mum, is there something you want to tell me?" Roxy asked, eyeing her mother suspiciously.

"Well.." Glenda sighed, and took a deep breath, "Look, Roxy, if I tell you this now, you've got to promise not to tell Ronnie, not yet anyway. She's already having to deal with me coming back and she doesn't need more on her plate."

Roxy agreed to keep whatever was troubling her mother secret from Ronnie. It would be difficult, however. She and Ronnie usually shared everything with eachother. Still, she'd do her best. "So, what is it? What's wrong with you?" she asked, and then held her breath.

"Alzheimer's is what's wrong with me," Glenda muttered, shivering after she said it, "I was diagnosed with the early stage just under three years ago. I haven't got a lot of time left, Roxy."

Roxy felt like she needed to sit down, but instead she swayed slightly on the spot, trying to take it in.

"You.. is this why.. is this why you came back?" she asked hoarsely, feeling faint.

Glenda nodded slowly, "I needed to make things right. You're my girls, you and Ronnie. I never stopped loving you both, and I missed you both every single day when I was in Australia. And plus.." she looked fearful, "I.. I need to know that my kids will be looked after when I'm.. gone."

"What about Sydney?" Roxy asked, and she suddenly found herself wondering why she _and _the kids had moved back to England. She'd have thought that the kids would prefer to stay in Australia.

"Sydney.." Glenda suddenly shook with rage, "He's nothing to us. This last year has been hell, Roxy. He's become an alcoholic, after losing his job. He started to take it out on me, and then on the kids. Well, that was the last straw. I don't want him anywhere near them ever again."

"All right, all right," Roxy spoke soothingly, trying to calm her down, "Just.. hey, Mum, breathe, all right? Calm down."

"Sorry," Glenda sighed, and the shaking ceased, "It's just... hard. Some days I wake up and I don't know where the hell I am, Rox. Sometimes I can't even remember my kid's names, or even that I _have _kids! I knew I had to get here before I forgot everything. I'm sorry about this, Roxy."

"Don't be.." Roxy replied slowly, "Come on, let's get back in there. We can talk about this later, all right?"

But Roxy wondered how she would beable to keep this from Ronnie, and most of all, what Ronnie's reaction would be when she finally found out.


	10. Chapter 9: Heart to Heart

AN: This is a short chapter, but I like that it's short because it's basically Ronnie and Lauren's first real encounter. Anyway, enjoy it :)

-

A week after the meeting with Glenda, Alex and Lauren, Ronnie was feeling tired and irritable. She had spent most of the week working hard at the club, and trying her best to ignore Jack. He hadn't tried anything with her since last week, but Ronnie was still waiting for another of his advances. At this point she probably would have welcomed it; she was so tired she could have fallen asleep and just slept for days without waking up. And of course there was Danielle; Ronnie had been looking after her nonstop for the past couple of days. Danielle had come down with another fever a few days after the meeting in the Vic.

Now she sat at the kitchen table in her flat, sipping the cup of tea she'd just made for herself. Danielle wasn't up yet, it was noon already but Ronnie had decided to let her sleep. She'd been flattered when Danielle had offered to come and help out at the club, despite having such a high temperature that Ronnie herself was amazed that Danielle could even bear to speak at all. She had already told her daughter three times that she was fine and didn't need any help. Danielle had seemed indignant about this, which had made Ronnie laugh. That girl really did have a heart of pure gold.

As for Glenda, she and the kids had been staying at the B&B a few minutes away from the square, but they visited every single day, much to Ronnie's chagrin. She was still uncomfortable with the situation and didn't wish to see them everyday. Roxy however had gotten used to it right away; she had already bonded with Lauren, who couldn't be happier having a 'cool' older sister. She regarded Ronnie, however, as a stranger who sometimes happened to be around. Alex didn't really talk to anyone, he just sat downstairs, away from all the chatter. Glenda usually spent hours in conversation with Ronnie, and even Peggy had begun to show her face and now she too was beginning to warm to Glenda and the kids. And as for Danielle, well, she and Lauren were just about inseperable now.

Ronnie seemed to be the only one out of the loop. She always felt a pang of jealousy though, whenever she saw Danielle and Lauren together. Ronnie still felt like she needed to be close to Danielle all the time, and now it felt like Danielle wanted to be around Glenda and Lauren more than be around her. Those two were practically joined to the hip now. It was strange, Lauren being Danielle's Auntie despite being three years younger than her. Still, Ronnie tried to be happy for her daughter. It was good to see her with a smile on her face.

There was a knock on the door. Ronnie rose slowly, stretched and then went to get it. Upon opening the door she found Lauren standing before her. For a sixteen year old, the girl was quite short; she couldn't have been more than 5"4. Still, despite their height difference, Ronnie could see herself in this girl, this stranger she barely knew. Apart from the hair, they looked extremely similar.

"Oh," Lauren spoke in her strong Australian accent, "I came to see Danielle. She here?"

"She's asleep," Ronnie said, giving the girl a withering look, "Still running a fever, you know."

"Oh," Lauren squeaked. Wow, this girl was very repetitive. "Well.. could I.. could I come in?"

Ronnie folded her arms. "She won't be up for a while yet."

Lauren swallowed hard, "I.. I sort of wanted to talk to you, though."

Ronnie frowned and stared the girl down, then shrugged and let her in. Lauren shuffled through and sat down heavily on the sofa. Ronnie leaned against the wall, careful not to get too close. Then she cursed herself silently. This girl wasn't carrying a disease, so why would she not allow herself to get close to her? What was wrong with her these days?

"You don't like me," Lauren said in almost a whisper, breaking the ice.

Ronnie felt like laughing. Instead she stared at Lauren, bewildered.

"I.. of course I like you, Lauren," she said quietly, though she could see why the girl would think that. She'd been very cold towards her, towards her own sister. What was she doing? Trying to deny that she and Lauren were related? This girl was her little sister. She couldn't deny that fact anymore.

"You never want to be around me," Lauren continued in a shaky voice, "or Mum, or Alex. You always keep to yourself."

"I've been through a lot," Ronnie said, turning to go and get a glass of water. "It's hard for me to deal with."

"I always knew I had sisters." Lauren said after a short amount of time, "Mum talked about you all the time. She still does." She looked up at Ronnie and smiled, as if to see her reaction. "Back in Australia, Mum was always thinking about taking us to see you. But she was always too scared. Then, when Dad.." Lauren's face screwed up into a look of pain, "Well, then she decided we should meet you. I was really excited, I mean.. having a brother was never much fun. I always wanted a sister, an older sister who I could look up to. And now I have two. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. I mean.."

She looked at Ronnie meaningfully, "I know she hurt you. But she's changed. She's amazing, really she is. She never forgot you, if that's what you were worried about."

Ronnie didn't want to have this conversation, especially with Lauren. "Look, I know you think I've got something against you, but I haven't. I've just been through hell recently, and I just got my daughter back, and I'm trying to give her all of my attention. I mean, you've got to understand. I lived without her for half of my life, and now I've got her back. So if you think I'm ignoring you, I'm not. You're.. well, you're my sister, aren't you?"

"I suppose you are," Lauren mumbled, "I know you don't want to be. I just wanted to know that you had accepted it, and that we, well.. that we didn't have a problem, or anything."

Ronnie walked over and sat down next to Lauren. "We haven't got a problem," she said truthfully, looking at the innocent teenager at her side, "and someday, we will have a proper relationship. But for now you just have to give me time, you all do. Anyway.." she uttered a small laugh, "I don't see why you would want me as a sister to look up to. Roxy is better at that stuff than I am. Trust me, she's the sister to go to when you need advice."

Lauren shrugged, "Roxy's fun, but you seem more serious. Sometimes serious is better than fun."

Ronnie chuckled, and for a moment she stared at Lauren and it was like looking in the mirror. She saw nothing but herself in the girl.

"So um," Ronnie went on, not feeling too awkward anymore, "What are you going to do for school? Well, I suppose you'll be starting college soon.."

Lauren smiled, "I was already in college back in Australia. I'm just going to wait until September to start again, it's easier."

"What are you going to do until then?" Ronnie questioned her, suddenly interested.

"I supoose I'll get a job or something, earn a bit of cash," Lauren said with a grin, "Then I'll start sorting it out in a couple of months."

Ronnie couldn't help but grin back. Lauren reminded her so much of herself when she was young. So laidback, yet she seemed very intelligent. Ronnie had a sure feeling she would really make something of her life someday.

Lauren started to get up, and Ronnie felt slightly disappointed. She was happy to have had this talk with Lauren though.

_My sister,_ she thought, smiling again. She too got up and walked Lauren to the door. Lauren turned back to her.

"Will you give me a ring later and tell me how she's getting on?" she asked, suddenly looking shy again.

Ronnie nodded, "I will do. Infact, I'll get her to ring you. She'll be up in a couple of hours, most likely. If she's well later, I'll bring her over to the Vic for a drink, yeah?"

Lauren laughed, "Wish I was old enough to drink."

"Maybe in my club, you are," Ronnie said with a wink. She then regretted her words slightly, not wanting to lead the girl astray.

"I'll see you later, Ronnie," Lauren said, and then she was gone.

Ronnie closed the door behind her, and went back to her tea. Then, just when she'd decided to make some breakfast for herself, Danielle shuffled in from the bedroom.

"Hi, Mum," she said, stiffling a yawn, "What are we having?" she asked, nodding at the pan in Ronnie's hand and grinning.

"Just bacon or something," Ronnie said with a smile, "Or maybe you'd better cook, since I'm apparently terrible at it."


End file.
